grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Jocelyn/History
}} History Jocelyn is born in the forest like any other else. When he was small, his parents were teaching him to use his abilities. They were shocked to see that instead of nurturing plants like any other elf, Jocelyn was only able to mutate the plants to be carnivorous purple plants. Turns out this happened because his mother accidentally ate something bad when she was pregnant with him, which resulted in mutation in his genes. Disgusted and intimidated, his parents abandoned him at a very young age, so he he had to reach out to other fellow elves for help. The elves discovered his mutated ability when they asked him to help with growing plants, they were very scared and all distanced from Jocelyn. Jocelyn knew that it was because he was different, but he took pride in that because he thinks that he is unique and powerful. He looked down on the other elves because they were all "the same". So he wandered around the forest, relied on his plants to fight off danger. He liked to see his plants slicing up and chomping on enemies because it gave him a sense of victory. He thought he was the strongest until one night he had to fight a very formidable beast. That is when he learned that he is actually very vulnerable; he then envied and respected the strong, but never really made an effort to improve on things he is weak at. After that fight he was severely injured, and was found by Robin's father, who was a travelling fisherman. He took Jocelyn into his family (Jocelyn looked around 6-7 in human years back then). That is the first time he came in contact with a human. He has heard from his parents and other elves that humans don't possess any powers, so he thought that there will be nothing that he can learn from them and planned to run away after his injuries healed. He traveled with the man a bit and was exposed to human culture. He was fascinated by the many things that humans invented, so he realized that intellect is also a crucial form of strength, and also admired that. But he also believed that experience and knowledge can make up for it, so he still looked down on humans for their lack of abilities. He really enjoyed looking at fancy stores in villages and high-end cafes/restaurants. During his stay, Robin was still a toddler. Jocelyn was curious how he would react to his plants, so he grew a small one in front of him. Attracted by the nice smell of the plant, Robin tried to touch the plant, and when he was just about to touch the plant, a bird swooped down into the plant's mouth and the plant chomped down on the bird. Needless to say, Robin was horrified to see the bird being eaten alive. Jocelyn found his reaction entertaining and would play pranks such as pretending to have his plants bite Robin, and having it eat some things live when Robin's eating as well. Despite all of this, Robin still tries to play with Jocelyn, so Jocelyn finds Robin kind of odd but interesting. Jocelyn spent a few years at Robin's home, but felt that there is little room for him to grow, and he felt like he was leeching on to the family. so he decided to leave. He traveled to different towns of different races, learned about different plants and herbs he can eat and use in the wild because he had no money to buy them. He also read books in libraries of myths/legends, as well as practiced his abilities during winter so that he is at least not 100% vulnerable during the season. He really wanted to be like the "higher classes" he saw in all the towns. He knew that he had to earn the money to buy the things he needed because the guards weren't fun to mess with, so he needed to do some sort of business. He knew that butchering was the thing for him when he saw someone do it (because he liked..cutting things up) so he threatened a human butcher to teach him about it and that's how he got his skills. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories